Sin's Playground
by Obscuritea
Summary: Sin's Playground is a high-end club that requires waiters to wear a mask and Transfigured horns and tail. Harry's pair of horns and tail aren't just for show – it's a rare creature inheritance. SS/HP slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sin's Playground**  
>Author: <strong>Obscuritea**  
>Pairings: <strong>SS/HP mainly, others will come as I need**  
>Warnings: <strong>The usual – some language, maybe violence, and most definitely slash. It is also compliant up to the 5th book and then goes AU. I may use some ideas in later books.

**Summary: **Sin's Playground is a high-end club that requires waiters to wear a mask and Transfigured horns and tail. Harry's horns and tail aren't just for show – it's a rare creature inheritance.

**A/N:** Hi all! I will edit this later, either myself or when I find a beta reader so sorry about the glaring mistakes!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Harry walked carefully around the tables with a wooden tray steady in his hands as his hips swayed seductively to the beat of the music. He slowed in his stride as he strolled past tables full of wandering hands mindlessly groping his butt. He even blew a small kiss and a wink when someone cupped his crotch through the leather shorts he wore today. Pure confidence oozed from each step he took closer toward the front of the stage, a flirtatious smile playing on his lips as he neared the designated table. As he approached, three of the five merely glanced up at him before returning to their conversation. The remaining two were looking up at him curiously.

He deftly bent down on one knee, lowered his head, and presented the tray full of drinks, his eyes never leaving the two newcomers. "May I serve you your drinks?" he asked, slightly purring as he looked up through his mascara laden lashes.

The one that sat in-between his engaged tablemates nodded rapidly, his double chin wobbling from the exertion. His small beady eyes held a sinister light to them that Harry didn't quite like. The man could turn into a problem in the future and Harry didn't want that to happen. He was going have to tell Cerberus, the club's resident bouncer, to keep an eye out for the man when he could.

A recognizable hand gesture came from the man who sat next to the shifty male. He sent the familiar gentleman a grateful smile as he rose gracefully and effortlessly from the floor, bringing his tray to rest on his forearm delicately. He grabbed a bright blue cocktail and started to place the drinks out in front of the person who ordered it, the glass barely making a sound as it connected to the wood. As he was setting the third drink down on the table, he felt a hand wound its way to his backside and knead his butt in appreciation.

Once he was finished placing the drinks, he sent a provocative smirk aimed more at the bold brunet. "Is there anything else this Sin may do for you?" Harry asked. When the males, except for the brunet and the walrus, negatively shook their head, Harry's smile grew. He glanced over at the auburn man. "Well, then. Since you're new here, I guess I'll give you a little taste of sin," he hummed as he moved closer, his shins coming into contact with the rough material of the denim the man wore. Harry felt the hand leisurely trace along the top of his leather shorts that left little to imagination as it molded perfectly against his firm backside. The hand stopped in its tracks when it grazed an appendage that came out over the shorts where the tail bone would be if it was extended.

Feeling the rising curiosity from the newcomer, he placed the tray in his hands down on the table and leaned over the man to swipe his tongue at chapped lips. The man groaned at the contact and Harry's tongue quickly plunged deep inside when the mouth opened, the muscle tracing every nook and cranny it found.

Harry drew back after kissing the man, a teasing smirk planted on his face as he surveyed the brunet. He was satisfied when he saw a minute amount of saliva dribble out the corner of the man's mouth. Once the male's light brown eyes opened, he took the hand gripping his butt by the wrist and placed the fingers in front of his mouth, his eyes never leaving the man's orbs.

He drew his tongue out to lick at the tip of the man's index finger before nipping it sensually with his lips. The brunet let out a moan as Harry ran his pink muscle all the way down to the last knuckle and back up to curl in on the tip of the middle finger, effectively drawing both digits inside his mouth. He sucked on both fingers, coating them in his saliva as they rolled in-between his tongue. Pleased that the fingers were wet enough, he maneuvered the trembling hand to rest on the small of his back, fingers near the dark appendage.

Harry ran his free hand through the man's coarse auburn hair before he traced the bone underneath those light brown eyes with the pad of his thumb. He bent over and kissed the group of freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose before he locked the hand behind the brunet's neck, fingers stroking the hairs in the back. The newcomer looked up at him with hooded eyes, his eyes silently begging for more.

As he led the man's fingers on his back to gently stroke along the base of the outgrowth, he saw a very noticeable tent forming in the brunet's trousers. He tilted his face to the side and nibbled on the man's ear, his teeth lightly pulling and rotating the earrings in the brunet's gauge. His hand that was rested behind the brunet's neck traveled down towards the pants, tweaking a hardened nipple through the shirt along the way. His deft fingers lightly stroked the length of his cock through the rough fabric, teasingly running his nail in circles around an obvious stain that soaked through the jeans.

Harry released the silver hoops he was twirling around in his mouth before he exhaled into the ear, "My tail is quite sensitive." The hot puff of air from his statement made the man tremble considerably in his chair.

When the hand on his back ran its own course without his guidance all the way down his tail to where it tapered into an arrowhead, Harry moaned throatily. The thin dark appendage relished in the attention and curled tightly over the man's thumb, the pointed end resting on the back of the newcomer's wrist.

"In fact," Harry breathed lowly, as though telling a secret, "it is very reactive to the touch given the right," he paused, flicking his eyes to connect with the brunet's brown eyes as he palmed the hard erection, "circumstances."

The man shuddered, his orgasm rolling off in waves as his hand clenched tight around the tail in his palm. The cocktail drink that was in the brunet's hand the entire time trembled on the table from the pressure applied to it, part of his Metropolitan sloshing out onto the table. The cleaning charm Harry knew was embedded within the table automatically vanished the liquor from existence as he withdrew from the man, a small sated smile forming on his lips.

He glanced through half hooded eyes at the rest of the table's occupants, feeling a sense of accomplishment when each one had his prick out from their trouser, hands stroking furiously to completion. "Mm, I would love to stick around and help out, but I'm afraid I'm still on shift," Harry said when he saw the unmasked glint of lust and anticipation in the whale's eyes.

He unfurled the brunet's hand that still had a tight grip on his tail and let it tumble down to brush the wooden floor. Grabbing the tray off the table, Harry whispered coyly, "Welcome to the club, guys."

With a parting wink, Harry turned around and strutted off towards the bar near the back, his hips and tail attractively swaying in opposite directions. His hand came up to trace the borders of the black half-mask he always wore when working, feeling the soft feathers and beads that came over the edge. Pleased that the mask hadn't moved an inch while he was entertaining the brunet, he pushed away a lock of hair from his eyes, smiling when he accidentally grazed his horns that were protruding from his temples. Even though he couldn't see them, Harry knew they added another layer to his sensuality he had at the club.

As Harry reached the bar, the bartender, known to everyone in the club as 'Thanatos,' whistled. "I saw what you did there, Lust," Thanatos exclaimed, placing the washcloth he was using to dry a tumbler on the granite countertop as Harry slid the tray out in front of him. "Not even ten minutes has passed and you had the entire table and a few next over panting and hard after your little show!"

"It's what I do! You can't blame me for doing my job," Harry laughed as he bent over the bar, his forearms resting near the edges of the countertop. Fluttering his eyelashes up at the bartender, Thanatos scoffed and shook his head in amusement at Harry's antics. With a half-hearted swat at Harry's head, he snatched the white rag off the granite and refocused on cleaning the glass in his hand.

"Ah, yes, but I heard Hades was thinking about adding onto your job description soon. I wonder what –," Thanatos' voice broke off, his hand pausing inside the glass. In a soft mystified voice, he slowly looked over at Harry and stated more than asked, "Your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?"

Harry simply blushed under Thanatos' gaze and nodded, his eyes dropping to his index finger that was outlining a pattern on the black and white marbled countertop. It was quite well-known around the staff members that although he was a hired help just for the summer, he was still fifteen. He often got teased about his short stature and age, especially from the other Sins. However, his talent at seduction was the best the Sins has ever seen and Harry wasn't quite sure if he deserved the compliments as he knew his talent came from his recent inheritance.

It was common knowledge that many wizards came into their inheritance on or after their sixteenth birthday. Harry's inheritance however, came rather early and abruptly after he had settled into the Grimmauld Place once he left Hogwarts for the summer. After Sirius had gone through the veil at the Department of Ministry, Harry was given his house and everything inside it including the house-elf, Kreacher, in his will. Although he still felt a pang of misery whenever somebody reminisced about his godfather, he thought that Sirius wouldn't want him dwelling too much on his death and would rather him move on and be happy. Besides, he was sure that Sirius would not only approve of throwing away any of his family's precious heirlooms, but he would also join in had he been alive.

It was one of these nights that Harry went to bed after a throughout perusal of any hidden cursed or Dark objects in the attic. The next morning, Harry woke up with his entire body feeling like it had been pricked with a thousand needles. Normally, he would have taken a moment to put something on to hide the fact that he slept naked whenever he can, but when he accidentally stepped on something that made the base of his spine scream in agony, he didn't give his exposed body any consideration as he took a running start into the bathroom where the full-length mirror resided to find the cause of his pain.

What he saw in the reflection was definitely not what he saw last night before he went to bed.

Not only did he grow a smooth black tail almost as long as his body that extended out from the tail bone, but he also had horns growing from his temples to match. The way the two ebony ridged outgrowths hugged his scalp and curved up and backwards two inches above his head reminded Harry of a pair of ewe's horns. He was quite flabbergasted that his skin lost much of the tan he had gained during his years of working in the garden under the Dursley's care. However, he was definitely glad that he hadn't lost any muscle definition he acquired within his years of grueling Quidditch games and practices. He was quite disappointed when he saw the scars that used to mar his five foot six body were gone; he really liked his scars and thought they made him look much more roguish. Although on closer inspection, there was this unearthly shimmer to his skin that Harry passed off as a trick of light. He also wasn't quite sure what to think when he checked to see that he had absolutely no hair anywhere on his body except for the hair on his head and eyebrows.

It was when Harry lifted a hand to rub at his eye in exasperation to the overnight changes did he notice that he could see everything in such sharp clarity. To see the way the dust motes floated past and settled on the mirror or the way the white paint on the walls peeled was new and exciting. Every little shape, pattern, and color was outstandingly vibrant and distinct.

In fact, it shocked Harry that his mother's eyes, surrounded by long dark lashes, weren't entirely pure. They had many specks of gold and silver inlaid between the various hues and shades of green. His face doesn't look like it had changed much even though he thought his jawline looked slimmer and his cheek bones were a little higher. His lips seem fuller and pinker than usual and his hair didn't seem any different from his bedraggled state either even though it felt silkier than normal when he ran a hand nervously through it.

All in all, Harry thought he looked much like what he imagined a demon or a devil he'd heard about in Muggle stories would look like. He instantly penned Hermione a letter on his new predicament, but he didn't expect a quick response since he knew that she was traveling around the world with her parents.

A couple of days later after he finished cleaning the house top to bottom did he find himself dying of boredom. When he saw a job opportunity in the _Daily Prophet_ that said that any who wanted to try out for a high-end club for men had to wear a mask with Transfigured horns and tail to the audition, he thought the job was perfect for him. Harry realized he was gay a while ago when he noticed that he looked at guys more than girls, so when he went to the audition for _Sin's Playground_ in a mask, he felt right at ease in-between scantily-clad men hoping for the same job. However, he became self-conscious when he saw heads turning to stare at him whenever it was his turn for an audition.

Hades, the only name pinned to the owner of the club, was a rather peculiar woman. She didn't ask anyone for their name nor did she ever ask anyone to take off their mask. She hired on pure talent alone and when Harry tried out, Hades hired him instantly. She gave him an extravagant black eye mask that he wore to this day and told him he would be called 'Lust' and only 'Lust' whenever he was in the club.

Nevertheless, when Hades heard that Harry was still a minor, she told him that that he would just be a waiter. He was allowed to entertain customers in whichever way he wanted on the floor, but he was not allowed to do any type of penetration or fellatio until his birthday came around. She made sure he followed her rules through the members of the staff and Cerberus made sure no one touched him without his permission unless they wanted to be pummeled brutally to the ground.

"Right, so, table sixteen as soon as I finish making this damn Mojito," Thanatos said with a hint of bitterness in his voice as he placed a drink next to the others on the tray, snapping Harry out of his reverie. Harry forgave his sudden agitation as knew that making a Mojito was quite time consuming and the bartender hated them with a passion, especially now that it is summer and everyone wanted one. It was a known secret between the Sins and the bartender that Thanatos hid the spearmints occasionally just so he wouldn't have to make them when the club was at its busiest.

When Harry asked why he couldn't use magic to make his job easier, Thanatos looked at him as though he swallowed a Hippogriff whole. Apparently, he went to a bartending school years ago and was one of the best the school had. Now that he is working in a wizarding club, majority of the manual labor and waiting times were thrown out the window. Still, he said that making drinks in the Muggle way was a big comfort to him even though he didn't object to using magic when the club was busy or on trivial things such as putting salt or sugar on the rims of glasses.

Thanatos adjusted his simple gray eye mask with the back of his wrist before he started gathering and prepping the ingredients for the Mojito. Harry wondered who the man was underneath that mask and name, but he knew any question about identity was strictly prohibited in the club unless you knew exactly who the other person was. Thanatos could be the next Dark Lord or an unknown serial killer for all he knew, but Hades hired him years ago and he trusted the club owner. He had so many questions he wanted to ask the bartender, though if he was being honest with himself, the number one question he would like to know the answer to is 'what does he look like under that mask?'

From what Harry could see, the fellow coworker seemed to be quite fetching. He had ruffled sandy colored hair, the length not quite long enough to touch his shoulders. His hazel eyes contrasted well with the simplicity of his mask and the bottom half of his face seemed attractive enough despite his nose looking a tad too long and wide for his face and his chin had a permanent dimple on it. Although the bartender didn't have any horns or tail like the Sins had to wear in addition to their outfit of the day, he always wore the same fancy gray apron with a black vest layered over a white button-up that accented his sun-kissed skin wonderfully.

"All right, I just need to mix this baby up and then you can go," Thanatos announced cheerfully as he stirred the Mojito manually so the sugar dissolved and the spearmints were suspended near the top of the drink. Once he was done, he grabbed a slice of lime and a sprig of mint to garnish the top of the tall clear glass. Satisfied with the presentation of the drink, he plopped a bright red straw into the glass and placed it in the middle of the tray. As soon as the glass made contact, a piece of paper popped onto the counter next to his hand with various drinks written on them.

Thanatos took the white sheet and cursed as he read through it, "Damn it, table five, all Mojitos!" Harry chuckled as the bartender fumed silently. Thanatos sighed and pushed the tray full of drinks closer to Harry. "Off you go now. I can't keep you all to myself or else our customers will start a riot," he said, snorting slightly at the idea. With a tiny wave of his hand, the bartender dismissed Harry as he grabbed his wand from his apron's pocket and got started on the Mojitos.

Harry carefully slid the tray off the granite and set off towards table sixteen, a seductive smirk already sliding on his face. His keen eyes sought out Cerberus hiding along the shadows of the walls before they slid over to an attractive young man that sat at the designated table. Harry licked his lips in anticipation. Alerting Cerberus of the shady man at table twenty was going have to wait, he had a customer he needed to entertain.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"Lusty baby!"

Harry stopped sucking and nibbling on the earlobe in front of him when he heard Hades' voice call out to him from the side. His hips that were held in an iron-like grip never slowed in its rhythm as his hands moved to rest against a warm chest, lightly teasing both nipples through the fabric as he curiously looked over at the club owner. The man growled and forced Harry to grind harder for a moment on his lap as he realized that Harry stopped lavishing attention to his ear, too focused on his steadily rising orgasm.

Hades made a gesture with one of her hands as she leaned against one of the many tall white Roman columns that lined the club, watching as Harry straddled and humped the man underneath.

Harry took the signal as what it was and focused back on the man. The man with short purple hair moaned as Harry shifted his body, bringing himself closer to the man as his arms moved up to rest on the man's shoulders, hands linking together by the wrist behind his head. He started to canter his hips and grind his butt against the man's cock more vigorously than before, the slow steady rhythm they had created broken as they progressed into a much faster pace.

He ran his tongue up the man's neck, sucking at a tender spot he had found earlier. He moaned lowly when one of the hands on his hips moved to grab at his butt harshly, the large hand helping him rut almost feverishly against the hard erection, bringing the man closer to ecstasy. With a harsh nip underneath the jaw, the man cried out hoarsely as he came all over his pants.

Harry relished in the man's afterglow, grinning as he untangled his arms and got off the redhead's lap. "I would love to continue this, but business calls," he said, licking the cheek of the dazed redhead before winking at the other person who shared the table with the man he just molested. The blue-eyed man lifted his glass in reply, an alluring smile on his lips. He kept his eyes on Harry as he withdrew a couple of galleons from inside his jacket and slid them on the table in appreciation, not even noticing when the galleons disappeared into the table. Harry bent down and nibbled on the man's ear briefly before whispering, "Thanks, love. Be sure to tell your friend happy birthday for me, hm?"

Harry promptly grabbed his tray off the table and started off towards the column where Hades was, his tail lifting to teasingly stroke at a hand that failed to grab at his butt when he walked by. As he approached the club owner, he grabbed her palm and tenderly kissed the back of it, his eyes shining in greeting. Hades shook her head and laughed, "Oh Lusty baby, you had me charmed since the day you auditioned; you don't need to work your lovely seductive magic on me." Hades lifted the hand Harry kissed when she saw Harry was about to protest, effectively silencing him as his mouth opened.

"Anyways, you may take the rest of today off," Hades said as she took a wand out from the inner sleeve of her dress and wordlessly levitated the tray from his hands. She flicked her wand towards the corner where the club's bar was at and watched with a disinterested eye as the tray floated over to where she knew Thanatos would put it to good use. "I want you in your best condition for the stage tomorrow; you belong with the rest of the Sins."

The wand tapped absently against her chin as she tilted her head to the side, long blonde ringlets bouncing briefly against her shoulders. "Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering something, "All the limitations I placed on you are off as soon as you enter the club tomorrow. How does that sound, hon? I know you've wanted to practice some things the Sins has done while they are serving."

Harry blushed hotly at Hades' last statement before stammering out, "Thank you, Mistress Hades." He had learned many of his moves just by watching the Sins and the patrons as they let loose in the club. There were many male bodies engaged in various displays of erotica everywhere: on the tables, on the walls, and even on the dance floor. There was enough sex in the club to make Harry still blush hotly. However, watching how other men pleasured each other was not the same as partaking in the act yourself and Harry couldn't wait.

Hades' bright red lips curved upwards at the youngest Sin as she looked at him under her long lashes. Her blue monocle-like flame mask, fastened on to her skin with a Sticking Charm surely, did nothing to hide her beauty despite her eyes showing her true age. "Envy is on in fifteen, darling. You can watch how he works the stage," Hades made a sound in the back of her throat as she reconsidered her words, "or not." She instantly ran her sharp blue eyes deliberately up and down the length of Harry's body slowly. "Goodness knows how you're a natural at seduction."

Harry blushed again, his sleek black tail curling protectively around one of his legs. Before he could think up of a proper response, Hades turned around on her heels. As she started walking towards the stage, she threw her hand up in a goodbye without turning around. "I'll see you tomorrow, hon," Hades declared before she took her wand and tapped it against a hidden door where Harry knew led into the dressing area.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, carefully avoiding his horns, watching as the door closed silently behind the club owner, blending seamlessly into the club's walls. Although Hades gave him an option, he knew he was going to stay in the club to watch Envy's performance. Envy wasn't the best at dancing, but he was enthusiastic about it whenever he did. He always wore the flashiest and glitziest costumes while performing and his shows were always entertaining to watch. Just three days ago, he had live fish swimming around in his platform pumps. Besides, he was sure he could pick up on some last minute tips for his show tomorrow.

Imagining what type of costume and possibly props Envy was going to come up with for his oncoming show, Harry sauntered off towards the bar, his dark tail uncurling from his leg to gently sweep against the floor. As he walked past tables, he couldn't help but bend down every once in a while to nibble on an ear or initiate a brief kiss in approval when he felt hands mindlessly grope his butt. Harry couldn't help it even if he was technically off duty; the attention he had in the club was intoxicating.

When he approached the bar, the bartender had both his hands out, his wand hand hastily waving in some distinct movements and his other hand doing the same but in the opposite direction as tumblers were washed, ingredients were muddled, and drinks were mixed at the same time. Harry peeked around the countertop to see the box of fresh spearmints concealed underneath a washrag Thanatos used to dry the glasses. His snort of laughter alerted the bartender that he had an audience and he slowed his hands just to cast a quick glare at Harry before picking up the pace again.

Harry bit his lip as he said, "I'm sorry, but you looked like a conductor, orchestrating a symphony or something. I would like to help but you seem to have this down."

Thanatos looked affronted as he grumbled without breaking his concentration on his wand waving, "Damn right I got this! I'll be the laughing stock from my bartending school if I can't handle it. Tomorrow should be worse with it being the weekend and all." Once the drinks were done, they flew overhead and neatly centered themselves on one of the numerous trays that lined the countertop with a small number hovering above to dictate the table.

"Pardon, Lust," a husky French-accented voice articulated above him. Harry felt someone's chest press solidly against his back, pushing him up against the bar as a dark hand came from behind to grab at the tray in front of him and passed it backwards out of his vision. He looked up to see a beaming face from under a purple mask. "Oh, Sloth!" Harry exclaimed out in surprise before turning around and throwing his arms around his neck. "You and Wrath were great out there in the show earlier!" Sloth chuckled at him, his hand coming up to pat at Harry's cheek before he purred, "Merci l'amour." A snort followed by a voice behind Sloth said, "Thanks, short stuff."

Harry gently pushed against Sloth's broad chest to give him room to walk up to Wrath and waited for him to place his tray he received from Sloth down before he gave him a hug. The Sin scoffed at Harry, a frown gracing his aristocratic face before he dropped the façade and melted into the embrace. The man known for his serious demeanor pulled away quickly and grabbed the tray off the table. He stalked up to the bar and snatched another tray from the countertop, expertly balancing the trays on his forearms as he barked at Sloth, "Hurry up! I want to get to fucking that cute blond over at table ten."

Sloth sniggered loudly at Wrath's behavior but complied as he grabbed the last two trays full of drinks and followed after Wrath. Harry waved after them, knowing that they weren't going to go through their usual gimmick of presenting the drinks to the patrons. Most if not all the patron's attention will be on the stage and no one wanted to kneel on the wooden floor too long despite the Comforting charm cast on their knees.

Thanatos breathed a sigh of relief as the drinks left the bar. He sat down on a stool behind the bar, his body slumping a little. He placed his wand down next to the beer taps and leaned over the counter, his thumb and index finger going up to rub at his eyes through his mask. "So, what are doing lazing around when Envy's show is about to start?" he inquired once he was done, his hazel eyes watering slightly from the irritation.

"Hades gave me the rest of the day off to watch how he dances," Harry responded, his gaze automatically drifting over to the stage when the lights of the club started to dim. He watched customers that weren't already at their table rushed to their seats. Those who didn't want to stay at their table or came only for the show were crowded around the platform. There was quite a noticeable amount of people crowded around the raised area where the pole was at.

"Ah. Well, grab my seat," the bartender gestured to the stool he just jumped off of. "Believe it or not, the bar has a pretty decent view of the stage," he said then added as an afterthought, "and of the patrons' reactions." Before Harry could ask, Thanatos grabbed his wand off the counter and transfigured an empty glass into a stool and plopped on it. Harry walked behind the bar and gratefully sat on the stool the bartender once occupied. He gave an appreciative smile which was returned before his attention was drawn to the stage when the club's music transitioned smoothly into an exciting drum roll.

Harry watched as multiple spotlights that were spinning in frantic circles around the stage suddenly stop as two magnificent blue and green male peacocks came out simultaneously from the ends. They strutted toward the middle of the stage and warbled loudly until the stage exploded into a series of multicolored fireworks and green smoke that covered the entire stage. Through Harry's acute eyesight, he saw as the two peacocks morphed together to form a figure hidden behind the cloud of dust.

Slowly but surely, the person swaggered through the smoke, the light green vapors parting way. The audience erupted into a frenzy of cheers and calls when the six foot two Spanish man was visible, the outfit a definite hit with every man watching. Envy wore a beautiful peacock headdress formed by the tail feathers of the male peafowl that accented his matching green patterned mask. He had a gigantic boa scarf that was wrapped around his shoulders, slightly covering the intricate green and black leather corset he wore that flowed down into a long loincloth that brushed against the heels he wore. It looked almost like a dress, except there wasn't anything that covered his backside – at least not from where Harry could see when he spun around in a circle.

He observed as Envy began to snap his fingers and hips exaggeratedly to one side as the music began before he started to dance. His dramatic movements were quite fun to watch and the audience loved it, especially when Envy leaned against the pole lifted the loincloth up teasingly for the men to take a glance at his smooth inner thighs. Although Harry watched as the blue-eyed, black haired man moved rhythmically and sensually to the music, he kept a closer eye on the crowd in front of the stage, taking note on what made men writhe and moan uncomfortably out on the floor. What made them rut furiously against the platform as their pants restrained them or what made them palm and stroke themselves as their rapt attention were solely on Envy.

As he heard Thanatos' furious clapping and hooting, Harry realized that the show was over. He glanced over at the stage and saw various bags filled with money hit the stage before they disappeared down into the wooden platform. Envy, flushed from dancing, blew a few kisses that floated into the audience. A few lucky men caught the small green kisses on their cheeks as he grabbed his headdress that was taken off during the performance and left the stage through the sides.

Harry's mind reeled in thought about his first debut out on the stage, thinking about the moves he could do on the pole. He shook his head after a moment of thinking about it, intending to just wing his performance like he does with the patrons. All he knew was that he couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the favs, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate it. C: Again, forgive me for the glaring mistakes. I read through and tried to catch any mistakes, but I'm not perfect and don't have a beta yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When Harry woke up early the next morning in bed, it was to the furious sound of owls pecking relentlessly against the glass. He grudgingly lifted the cover of warmth his blankets had cocooned him in and got out of bed, mindful of his wayward tail. He brought his arms high above him and stretched his body as he walked over to the window, working out the kinks and cricks he got while sleeping. Lifting the latch on the window, Harry watched as a flood of owls carrying packages flew past in a flurry of colors and feathers down toward the kitchen where he knew Kreacher would take care of them.

Yawning loudly, he scratched his stomach as he lazily walked into the bathroom and started on his daily morning routine. The faint sound of popping in the bedroom didn't startle Harry when he got out of the shower with a white towel wrapped rather loosely around his waist.

"Kreacher wants to alert Master Harry breakfast is ready," the house-elf croaked when Harry came out of the bathroom. Although he had told Kreacher many times in the past to address him with just his first name, the house-elf had stubbornly refused and insisted on tacking the title on.

"Thank you, Kreacher," he responded with smile. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Kreacher nodded profusely before he asked, "If Master Harry wants nothing else?" Harry shook his head and the house-elf bowed before he snapped his fingers and silently disappeared into another part of the house. Although Kreacher was quite spiteful to him in the beginning, Harry was able to work with the cantankerous house-elf to become mild-mannered during the first month he lived in the house when he treated him with respect. Still, he couldn't entirely get rid of Kreacher's nasty habit of bad-mouthing others he didn't like; he just did it out of his hearing when it was about people he cared about.

Harry walked back into the bathroom to hang his towel back on the rack before he stood in front of his wardrobe, debating on which uncomfortable shirt he should wear for the day. When he couldn't decide between a baggy shirt and a smaller, form fitting shirt, he figured he would forgo it all and just go bare. It wasn't like he had anyone that visited him often anyways. His friends were busy with their respective families and Remus had responsibilities to take care of within his pack. The Order only met twice during the summer now that Voldemort have lain low and became rather tight-lipped about his next move. Overall, he had absolutely nothing to do during the summer vacation other than work at the club. Occasionally, he cleaned and cooked around the house when he could persuade Kreacher, but the house-elf could be quite possessive with his duties.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw a pile of packages with letters attached to them on top of the table next to his breakfast and a group of owls perched on top of the fridge. He grabbed some dry owl treats from a bag he kept in his fridge and tossed them to the owls one by one before he tucked into his meal of scrambled eggs. Once he finished eating, he cleared the table and placed them in the sink, unsurprised when Kreacher immediately popped next to him to wash the dishes.

He walked back to the breakfast table after washing his hands and plopped down in front of the packages, smiling as he read through the letters and opened the presents. From Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley, he received boxes of food – though he wasn't quite sure that the cakes in Hagrid's box were edible as they looked and felt remarkably similar to rocks. He got a beautiful chess set from Ron, various fun gag items from the twins' joke shop, a book of creature myths from Luna, and a broom polishing kit from Hermione. When he got to Hermione's letter, he frowned a little when he read that she had no further information on his inheritance from the last time she wrote to him a couple weeks ago when he first penned her. She said that she would have to research at school since Hogwarts had a rather extensive amount of wizardry books than most sources like the public library.

Harry went into the study room and grabbed several sheets of parchment and a Never-Ending Ink Quill from a desk. He returned into the kitchen and scrawled his proper response to each letter before he tied them to the owner's respective owl and sent them off with another owl treat. As he tied the last note to Errol's leg for Mrs. Weasley and Ron, the sound of another owl's beating wings caught his attention. He looked over and beamed when he saw Hedwig fly in, drop a letter in his hand and land on his shoulder, her sharp talons slightly digging into his skin.

"Hey girl," Harry greeted cheerfully as he grabbed two owl treats off the counter and fed one to her and the other to Errol. He watched as Errol hit the wall with a resounding smack before he flew out the kitchen window opened earlier by Kreacher. He stroked Hedwig's head delicately as she nipped his ear affectionately in response. He unrolled the letter and bounced excitedly on his heels when he read Remus' letter; he said he was going to visit him around eleven. Hedwig squawked indignantly at the movement before she flew off his shoulder and to the room where her perch was.

Glancing at the Muggle clock in his kitchen, he noted that Remus wouldn't be here until much later. Intending to pass the time, Harry decided to read the book of creature myths Luna sent to him; it might give an insight onto his unknown creature inheritance. He grabbed the hardback book and set off towards the living room where he plopped on the couch in front of the low-lit fireplace, his dark tail arching high above his back and lightly brushing against his shoulders as it swayed.

As he read a chapter on dragons, the fire from the fireplace caught his eye as it sputtered outward. He watched as the fire flared green briefly before Remus walked out, patting and dusting his clothes from the soot that clung onto his tattered rags. Harry instantly jumped from the couch and launched himself at the werewolf, grinning all the while as his tail lightly circled around the outside of Remus' shoe-worn feet.

"Whoa, Harry! Happy birthday!" Remus exclaimed, laughing as he caught an armful of Harry, "It's nice to see you too." When he managed to untangle himself from Harry, he lifted an eyebrow at his charge's lack of clothing. While Remus, as a werewolf, understood the freedom that nudity brought, he couldn't help but tease him. "I see clothing has been affected by your inheritance?" he lightly inquired, smiling.

Harry blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor before Remus finished the question. He nodded in response, his tail curling defensively around his leg. "Most of my clothes feel constricting and itchy," he complained before he looked up at the werewolf through his lashes and asked meekly, "If you'd like, I can wear something? I can –"

"Ah no, it's quite all right. I'm just going have to get used to seeing you naked," Remus interrupted as he sat down in an armchair, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his pup's strong gaze. About a month ago when he received a letter from Harry, he was quite surprised to hear that he had come into a creature inheritance. James never once mentioned nor had any indication that he had a creature, much less one with horns and tail, in his blood back in the Marauder days. It puzzled him especially when he knew Lily was most definitely a Muggleborn. Either James had lied about his heritage or Lily wasn't really what she said she was.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't have to put any clothes on while he was in Remus' presence. Suddenly remembering what little household manners he had, he snapped his fingers and Kreacher instantly popped in front of him. He waited until the house-elf was done bowing before he politely asked, "Kreacher, could you bring some tea out for us?" The house-elf nodded and bounded off into the kitchen to get the tea tray prepared.

Walking back to the couch he was occupying earlier, Harry bodily flopped on top of the cushions and leaned over the edge to pick up Luna's gift that he accidentally knocked over in his rush to greet Remus. As his hand brushed the outside cover, Remus asked, "How've you been, pup? I haven't seen you in weeks and now you're sporting a pair of horns and a tail." He studied Harry for a moment, his amber eyes darting back and forth between the two dark outgrowths as though he couldn't believe they existed despite the evidence. His eyes lingered on Harry as he took notice of his light skin and joked, "You didn't tell me you've also turned into a Vampire as well."

Harry laughed at Remus' light jab while he searched for the page he was last reading. He looked up at him, his green eyes glittering with laughter as he replied, "I may or may not have forgotten to add some things in that first letter. It wasn't my fault though; I was busy trying to figure out how I could walk without tripping over my tail." When he found the page, he dog-eared it before he put it on one of the side tables and turned his full attention on the werewolf. "I've been all right," Harry said in response to his earlier question on his health, beaming happily at him. "Better now that you came to visit though, Remy. It's been way too long."

Remus smiled apologetically in return and leaned back into his armchair, letting his eyes drift guiltily toward the fire. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit earlier, Harry. I would have if I could, but my pack depends on me. Just recently, I've managed to save the pack from killing one just because that pack member happened to get injured on the shoulder by the prey he was hunting."

Harry's eyes widened at his statement and he propped himself up on his elbows. He was aware that Remus' pack in Finland was a work in progress through his constant contact with the man, but he didn't know exactly how bad the situation was. "Haven't they been together for a while before you came along?" Harry questioned. When Remus nodded, he continued, "Then why would they kill him over something so trivial?"

Remus looked at him with sad eyes as he tiredly sighed, "It's what they are used to, pup. They grew up in a competitive world where they run on strength. If you're considered weak in the pack, then you'll be killed off, simple as that." He picked at a fraying piece of thread on his tattered jacket and brought it up to examine it before he flicked it away. "I'm working on it even if I have to permanently stay with them."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Remy," Harry said with a smile. The sound of china clinking against each other signaled Kreacher's arrival with tea. He got up from the couch quickly and helped the house-elf place the tray on the stand closest to Remus. Harry thanked him before he disappeared as he took the teacup that was already prepared for him and gestured for Remus to do the same. The werewolf nodded gratefully and started to arrange his drink the way he liked it as Harry sat on the couch cushion closest to him and the tray.

As Harry blew at the top of his drink to cool it down, Remus regarded him as he unhurriedly poured in a spoonful of milk and stirred his tea with the same spoon, "So what have you been up to, Harry? You've told me nothing in your letters but your inheritance and how Hermione doesn't know what you are either." Harry nursed his teacup in his lap with both hands as he said, "I've been cleaning this house top to bottom and wrestling with Boggarts, mostly. I haven't gone out much because of these new additions." His dark tail came around to wrap and hold his teacup by the base before he lifted both hands and tapped his horns with his index fingers in emphasis. He didn't want Remus to have a heart attack if he knew he also worked at a night club, a gay one at that, whenever he could.

"Ah, right," Remus said as he sipped his tea, his eyes quickly shifting up to the dark horns then down to the tail that was tipping the teacup into Harry's mouth before returning to his horns. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he thought of something. "Couldn't you hide them with glamours?" He took another sip from the cup in his hand as he nodded absently. "Yes, I think you can use a glamour to hide them."

Harry swallowed the mouthful of tea he had in his mouth before he gaped openly at him. He stammered out, "No, I, well. I haven't thought of that actually." He frowned when he noticed something wrong with casting glamours, "Oh, but wait. I can't use spells, Remy. I'm still underage and the Ministry has the Trace on me." He grabbed the half empty teacup from his tail and placed it back on the tray.

"True, but I know one spell that is completely harmless and known to fly under the Ministry's radar. I would know because I made it," Remus said rather offhandedly as he twirled his teacup in his hands and sipped from it. When he saw Harry's eyes widen and his head tilt a little in curiosity out the corner of his eye, the werewolf couldn't help a smile form on his face as he retold a tale about James that would become one of his fondest moments he remembered in is Marauder days. "When your father was first trying his Animagus form during a year in summer, he couldn't complete it. He always had his antlers and bobtail sticking out from his body whenever he tried any type of transformation. Turns out, it became a rather permanent feature of his and it lasted for three years before he could fully transform back and forth between human and stag instead of a human with a bobtail and antlers," Remus chuckled here before he concluded, "I made a spell that hid his tail and horns from others so that he wouldn't be questioned during the school years, especially by Lily. She would've had our heads if she knew what we were doing."

Harry laughed, imagining what his mother's reaction would have been if she found out that father was a human-stag hybrid at some point. After he managed to stifle his amusement, Remus smiled at him as he said, "So pup, would you like to have it cast on you then? The spell I made makes it simple for you. All you need to do to make them disappear from sight is to touch one of your horns and tail and simply 'will' them away in your mind even though you and others will still physically feel them if they happen to touch them. To make them reappear, you do the same, except you 'will' them into existence. However, it's better if you take the spell off every once in a while so it can renew itself. They will also always be seen by any that knows you have them."

Nodding excitedly, Harry said, "Thank you Remy, that'd be great." Remus placed his empty teacup on the tray next to the sugar pot as he hummed in response, his lips still formed in a smile. "Mm and how about after I finish casting it on you, we can go get lunch? – My treat. As much as the tea warmed my stomach, I don't want to spend all day on your sixteenth birthday drinking like an old nanny before I have to leave you again for my pack. Maybe we can also get you some new clothes afterwards that aren't as itchy? You need to wear something when you're out in public, you know," Remus suggested.

"I'd like that," Harry beamed as he looked fondly over at him and met his amber eyes, "very much so." Remus stood up and crossed the few paces on the rug to Harry, taking his wand out from an inner pocket. His left hand was outstretched in front of him, which was large enough to ghost over the sharp tips of Harry's horns. "Very well, it will be quick but will feel quite odd when I cast it."

With pure concentration, Remus muttered a string of words Harry couldn't hear underneath his breath, his wand waving and flicking overhead in unknown patterns. He shut his eyes when he felt a strange pull coming from Remus' wand. He almost jumped when a large hand gently touched the tips of both his horns before he felt that same hand leave to touch his tail. He shivered when he experienced a cold then hot sensation slide over both his dark outgrowths when the pressure lifted away from his tail. He opened his eyes and saw the werewolf wearily grinning down at him. "It's done, pup. You just need to touch them and will them away. Now march to your bedroom and put some clothes on, we're going out. You need to see some light, you Vampire you."

Harry feigned a look of outcry at the werewolf before he dropped it with a chuckle so he can rush up to check the full-length mirror. He looked intently at his horns and tail, trying to distinguish if anything was changed from the spell. When nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he placed a tentative hand around a horn and the other on his tail while he closed his eyes and imagined his body without them.

He felt a slight burn engulf around his temple and tail bone before they died away the instant it came. He opened his eyes and gasped when he looked positively normal. Although his hands were still solidly gripping and feeling the ridged texture of his horns and the smoothness of his tail, it looked as though he was holding on to thin air. He curled his tail tightly around his hand to ensure he could still control it and was satisfied when it felt as though his tail was there. He closed his eyes while he made them reappear again just to ensure the spell worked and cheered inwardly when he made them disappear again.

Once he was done experimenting with the spell, he walked over to his wardrobe and picked out one of his scratchy shirts from earlier this morning. Harry hoped that when he came out of his house, he didn't have the attention of everybody on the street like he had when he went to the club's audition, especially now that he was concerned about whether or not people would brush against his tail. He took a pair of loose cargo shorts and slipped it on until it fit snugly on his hip under his tail. He grabbed his wand off the night stand and pocketed it before he returned to the living room where Remus stood waiting for him, resisting the urge to rip his clothes off.

He smiled timidly as he approached Remus, who toothily grinned back as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. He leaned into the embrace as Remus said, "Let's go pup. Kreacher already took the tray to the kitchen," he paused when he saw Harry's fingers trace along the hem of his gray shirt. "And if you'd like, we can go buy the clothes in Diagon Alley first?"

"Please," Harry desperately said as he grabbed the pot of Floo powder off the fireplace and offered it to Remus before he took a pinch for himself. He placed it back on the wooden mantle as Remus gently pushed him toward the fireplace.

Taking the hint, he threw his Floo into the low-lit fire and called out "Diagon Alley" before he disappeared in a swirl of green.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

The beat of the music ran through his entire body as his heart pounded rapidly in this throat. He peeked at the crowd through the red curtains and swallowed thickly. The club tonight was completely packed; there was a whole swarm of people crowded around the raised platform near the pole and he saw the other Sins rushing around in the background serving tray full of drinks before his show began.

Nervously adjusting his black mask for what seemed like the hundredth time, Harry hoped his stage fright wouldn't hit him every time he was about to perform. Although he knew that he would do fine in his debut thanks to his inheritance, he couldn't help but run scenarios of him failing through his mind that made him even more anxious. It didn't help that he was forced to wear a black form-fitting shirt that almost seemed too tight for him with matching low-riding jeans that made his skin tingle. Hades wanted all the Sins who were dancing tonight to wear casual and since he was one of them, he had to adhere to the theme reluctantly.

When he heard the music transition smoothly into the music of his choice, he knew it was time. He glanced sideways at Hades, who made an urging gesture with her hands. He nodded before he took a deep breath and strode confidently through the red curtain out toward the front of the pole, his slender hips and tail swaying to the beat. The crowd of people cheered at his appearance, shouting and calling at him with lewd propositions.

He licked his bottom lip and smiled seductively, his anxiety gone the instant he heard the vulgar suggestions, knowing that he was in his element. He rolled his body as he raised his hands up to rub at his chest, the motion causing his tight black shirt to ride up a little against his midriff. He opened his mouth and moaned when he grazed his nipples before he brought his left hand behind him to grip at the metal pole. He arched his back as he dipped down, his jean clad butt grinding against the pole. His tail wrapped around it as he came back up, his other hand traveling down toward his waistband as he let go of the pole and bent the arm behind his head. He hooked his right thumb around a strap of green cloth he wore for tonight, pulling out the lacy thong to show to the crowd. When the catcalls and offers grew louder at the sight, he released the strap and deliberately ran his hand up his chest, dragging his shirt with it.

As he threw his head back while he bit his lip and rolled his hips, he looked at the audience through his long dark lashes. His eyes quickly swept across the floor and his breath quickened when he saw two very familiar people that he didn't expect to be sitting at a table in front of him, sipping from their martini drinks.

It was Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, the highly revered professor and Potions Master of Hogwarts. He couldn't believe it; they were sitting there and watching him, Harry Potter, dance in a gay club. It was quite exhilarating in a way and he couldn't help but feel enflamed under their strong lusty gazes, especially from his teacher. Even though Lucius looked stunning as ever in his dark suit, it was his professor that took his breath away. He looked absolutely different outside of the school environment – approachable even. His black shoulder-length hair wasn't as greasy looking and his skin, although remarkably paler than his, had a healthy pallor to it. His finely pressed white dress shirt and black leather pants with matching dragonhide boots made him look, dare he say, rather sexy; it certainly gave Harry a new perspective on his dungeon dwelling professor.

Once his eyes connected with the man's dark heady gaze, he suddenly felt his heart race when he saw that smirk on his face. It was so reminiscent to his sneers at school that if it weren't for the current setting they were in, would have sent Harry cowering under his scrutiny in a heartbeat. Here at the club, he regarded those leers as something different and he sincerely hoped he wouldn't mess up in his dancing. He wanted to milk this once in a lifetime experience to the very last drop, even if it became his dirty little secret.

Keeping his eyes on the dark surly Potions Master, his tail released the pole and he strutted over to the three steps down to the floor that Hades added to the platform just for tonight. He twirled around on the topmost step as he felt up his own body, hands running up from his hips to his chest and up to the air above where he hooked his arms behind his head as he moved and rotated his body to the beat. He intended to kiss that smirk off that face, to make it show something other than that solid expression his professor was known for.

He took the steps down and danced his way to his professor, his hips and tail swaying erotically to the beat and his hands rubbing against himself. The crowd around him chorused even louder, hands trying but failing to grip at his person through Hades' barrier that only allowed him to touch, not the audience. Once he reached the man, he leaned over him, his jeans slightly touching his leather and his hands pressing against the back of his wooden chair. Professor Snape smirked even wider at him before Harry pressed his chest up against him and kissed those thin, almost bloodless lips. The instant their lips touched, magic happened between them. In fact, if Harry wasn't pressed up so closely against him, they would have seen a golden link slowly form and connect between their hearts the moment they touched.

The man licked and caressed his mouth and tongue expertly, making Harry breathless and lightheaded. His kisses were unlike any Harry had and given the nature of the club, he had quite a few shares of them – but none that made him gasping and moaning for more. Reluctantly, Harry drew back, panting as he looked down at him with lust ridden eyes. That smug bastard didn't even look afflicted and his smirk was still there, albeit wider and somehow sexier.

Harry spun around so his back was to the man and surged his body as he danced, slowly stripping his dark shirt sensually and throwing it into the crowd. His left hand traveled from the back of his head down to his chest then to the top of his pants, where he unbuttoned them easily with one hand. He leisurely pulled the down the zipper while his other hand tugged his pants down halfway on his hip until the crowd could see his lacy green thong. Looking back at Professor Snape, he threw him a licentious smile and started to shimmy out of his tight jeans, his tail lifting to stroke at the underside of the man's jaw faintly as the crowd roared at his actions. As he leaned over to toss his jeans at the base of the pole, he gave the man a lovely view of the green cloth rubbing in-between his cheeks. He smacked one of them with his tail as he slowly rolled his body up, letting his back muscles ripple as he resumed dancing.

As he strutted his way back to the raised platform, his tail playfully cuffed and caressed wandering hands that couldn't touch him. He leaned back on the pole before he arched his back against it and dipped down with his legs spread out, giving the audience members a lovely view of his smooth inner thighs as he started to finish up his routine.

Once the music ended, he threw the throng of people a small parting smile and almost jumped when he heard a bag filled with money hit the stage soundly. It was followed shortly afterwards with more, but he wasn't unsure if the amount of bags being thrown onto the platform meant his performance was satisfactory. He would have to ask the other Sins that he knew that were watching in the background to judge his skills at dancing. As he bent down to pick up his discarded pair of jeans, he briefly glanced up at his professor, still panting from his exertion. His racing heart quickened when he saw Professor Snape talk to Lucius while sipping his drink before he saw Harry staring at him and caught his eyes. He blushed profusely at the smirk the dark man gave him before he quickly escaped through the curtains.

The instant he was backstage, he leaned against the wall that was next to a rack full of props. He couldn't stop himself from shaking with adrenaline and excitement. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he just danced for two Death Eaters, one of which was his professor who he didn't even know was gay.

"Lusty, darling! That was absolutely wonderful! You were great out there! Absolutely wonderful!" Hades exclaimed, clapping her hands heartily and excitedly. Once she saw him, she stopped clapping and her face dropped into concern as she asked, "You all right there, hon? Here, have a drink of water." She grabbed a scarf off the rack and took her wand out to transfigure it into a mug. She tapped her wand against the cup twice before she said, "_Aguamenti_" and forcibly handed the glittery pink mug filled with water over to him while she took his pants from his hands.

"I'm fine, Hades, thank you," Harry said as he took the cup and sipped it, "I just –"

Hades stopped him with her hand. "I know, love. How about you rest for the rest of the night? You'll need it since it's your first time and you're not used to dancing." She took his free hand that was still trembling and led him deeper backstage without his answer. She stopped before a door where he dressed in earlier, not noticing the label the first time he did as he read the nameplate. At Harry's curious look, she said, "All Sins are meant to dance, hon. This dressing room is yours, along with all the clothes in it. I'm not sure if you noticed earlier in your rush to get dressed, but there was a bed that you could lay down on. I want you on it and resting, pronto." She opened the door and gently nudged him in.

"Yes, Mistress Hades," Harry said as he placed his almost full mug on the vanity mirror before he flopped onto the bed under Hades' look.

She nodded in approval before she hung up his pants on the rack full of clothes. "I will knock if you happen to be sleeping by the time the club closes so if you took off your mask, I wouldn't know your identity," Hades stated before she closed his door and left him alone.

Figuring he shouldn't try the club owner's wrath if he didn't do as she says, he lay on the bed on top of the sheets, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the blanket's fabric against his skin. He took off his mask and placed it a little under the bed, out of the way of his feet for whenever he got up. He would strip out of his thong to sleep naked, but he was trembling too much to care. As Harry lay in his bed, he couldn't stop his kiss with his professor replay in his mind.


End file.
